Sunsets Past
by Little Lunar Wolf
Summary: Sometimes in life, the happy moments and painful memories go hand in hand. Kibbs


**Title: **Sunsets Past

**Author:** Little Lunar Wolf

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing: **K/G

**Disclaimer: **The characters of NCIS don't belong to me and I take no credit. No infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Sometimes in life, the happy moments and painful memories go hand in hand.

**Author's Note: **Hi all. It's been a little while. I'm meant to be studying but I couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it. Just a warning, this isn't like any of my other fics thus far, so be prepared.

* * *

They sit in relative silence, his arms wrapped protectively around her, her hands placed on top of his. The locket he gave her earlier glistens in the sun's gentle rays, a beacon of mutual love and support. Her hand strays towards his bracelet, running her finger lightly over the engravings. Committing the feel to memory. 

She feels his lips place a light kiss on the back of her head and smiles with the contact. He sighs contentedly and moves to rest his chin lightly on the top of her head. She acknowledges him with a slight pat.

The breeze whips delicately at silver and brunette strands, and she shivers slightly. Instinctively his arms tighten around her, and she feels safe and warm. Leather on cotton.

The gentle sounds of breathing mingle with that of nature. Serenity captured in a moment.

The sky is painted with the hues of yellow, orange, red and pink. Wisps of purple-edged cloud blend together into a sea of fantasy. Fissures filled with sunlight. Beauty above and beyond. Nature at it's wondrous best.

The orb of shining light eventually dips beyond the horizon, the last light rays pushing forth, penetrating the surface; eventually fading into the dark palette of the sky. Light overcome by darkness.

All is quiet around them and they sit long after the sun has gone down, looking out over nothing and everything.

Time no longer exists. The world and its evils are no more. The presence of the other all they desire. All they will ever desire.

She turns her head slightly and makes eye contact with him. His eyes are soft, his expression full of tender love. She gives him a slight smile, holding his gaze. He releases her and brings his hand to rest on the side of her face. His other comes up to brush a stray lock from falling into her eyes. His calloused fingers are warm against her soft complexion. A perfect contrast.

She leans into his contact, eyes squeezed shut. A tear escapes and gravity takes hold. His thumb brushes it away before it can slide completely off her face; his warm breath heats her skin and she knows what is to come. He leans forward, and softly touches her lips with his. In that moment life is perfect….then he's gone and she's alone.

The breeze whips at her cruelly as she sits in the dark, arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Hands clutched around cold metal. Her thumb finds the plaque and she runs it over the engravings like she use to do so many times before. The action brings her no comfort and an overwhelming feeling of grief sweeps over her. Clutching tightly, clawing at her defenceless form.

Her pocket is heavy and cold. Their wedding bands rest deeply among the soft material.

Entwined with one another. Never to be broken. Forever.

She brings her head up and looks out at the darkened horizon, like they use to do so often in the company of each other and whispers to him, "I miss you Gibbs."

Her head is bent and now she allows the tears to fall, streaking her face. She makes no move to wipe them away seeking the release she so desperately needs. The heart she believes died the day he was taken from her, wrenches painfully and she fights the urge to curl into a ball and admit defeat to an enemy she no longer knows. The silent tears continue to fall, cool and damp on her skin, droplets sliding down her face and onto jeans.

The raging wind around her calms, and lightly caresses her cheek, brushing at her tears with feathery precision. She looks up slowly, tears still in her eyes and smiles sadly in acknowledgement.

Her road to closure is a long arduous one, but for now she knows he'll always be with her; and at this moment that's all that matters. She's not alone.

Never alone

**END

* * *

**

**AN2:** Thanks for reading. Somewhat sad but I hope you still liked it. Until next time.


End file.
